


Can't Resist You

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x FemaleWarnings: SMUT, Plot what plot, public sex, fingering, dirty talk, language and alcohol usage.





	Can't Resist You

It wasn’t often they could get away, but finally, they could for one night.

“When was the last time we actually SAW a movie in the theater?” Dean asked as he filled up their cup with soda.

“You know,” she answered as she pushed popcorn into her mouth “I don’t even know.”

They found their seats in the theater, off to the side and they got comfortable, pushing up the arm rest between them so they could cuddle. They movie theater wasn’t full; there were a few people scattered around. The movie, which was the latest installment in Mission Impossible, had been ripped to shreds by the critics and fans, so they’d said they’d go see it together at the 3 dollar theater to make fun of it. Once the lights dimmed, Dean dumped some of his flask into their soda and she laughed.

“I LOVE the way you think.” She told him and took a sip. It was a mix of a pleasant burn and the sweetness of the soda, which made her smile. “Very good.”

Dean grabbed the bucket of popcorn and started eating from it.

The movie started to get predictable forty five minutes in and when she returned from the restroom she snuggled in closer to him. Bored and a little drunk, Dean let his fingers circle the inside of her knee. She looked up at him, her eyes squinting at him.

“What?” He asked “I’m bored and want to entertain myself.”

“Entertain yourself by keeping your hands to yourself.” She retorted and turned her attention back to the movie. She shifted, her skirt riding up just a little more, making him smirk. He slid his hand further up the inside of her thigh, making goosebumps flair up on her skin. She bit her lip and parted her legs further, giving him more access. He made it to the apex of her thighs, finding her bare core waiting for him. He leaned in to her ear and asked

“No panties huh?”

She looked up at him and nodded

“Took them off while I was in the bathroom.” She told him and he quickly shot his eyebrows up as she opened her legs, giving him full access. He kissed below her ear as his fingers opened her up, the cool air in the theater making her gasp.

“Shhh,” he told her, slipping his fingers up and down her slit “don’t wanna get caught before you get to come do you?”

“No.” She said weakly

“That’s what I thought.” he said quietly with a smirk and kissed her neck, making her sigh. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder as her slid his pointer and middle finger inside of her.

“So tight,” he murmured in her ear “always so tight and wet for me.”

“Dean,” she sighed thrusting her hips into his fingers as his thumb toyed with her clit “that feels so good.”

“You like this huh?” He mumbled to her “getting off in a room full of people?”

She nodded, her nails digging into her shoulder

“Oh fuck, I love when you get like this,” she sighed “you can’t leave me alone.”

“Mhh, I like making you come sweetheart,” he said “getting you all worked up,” He gently bit her ear as she squirmed “making you come all over my hands and cock, then tasting you? Fuck, gets me hard just thinking about it.”

“You naughty boy,” she said as they kissed “don’t make me discipline you.”

He groaned against her mouth

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” He said quietly.

“I’d never do that,” she said as he buried his fingers all the way into her “oh fuck!”

He swallowed her cries with his mouth and the he looked around, no one in the theater was paying them any attention and he planned to keep it that way. He shifted sideways so that most of her was blocked by his back.

“Hush now,” he told her “gotta finish you before someone realizes what’s going on over here.”

“Oh fuck Dean.” She panted as he increase the speed on her, her body begged for more. Suddenly, she could picture him bending her over the back of the seats of the row in front of them and not giving a damn who saw them. She had to push that thought away, no way he’d ever go for that.

“Dean,” she begged “talk dirty, please. I’m almost there babe.”

He growled in her ear

“Mhhh, just wait until I get you home sweetheart. I’m gonna bend you over and screw you senseless. Would you like that?” He asked in her ear. Each word sounded like it was dipped in the most expensive whiskey. It was smooth, but bold at the same time and left her panting for more.

“Yes,” she told him, the heel of his hand rutting into her clit as she sighed “oh my god I’d love that.”

“Yeah you would, you dirty girl.” He said as he sucked on her pulse point.

She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out as the pressure in her core gave way and she exploded all over his hand. He worked her through the orgasm, drawing it out until she was shaking against him. He withdrew his fingers and said

“Look at me.”

She did and watched as he used his insanely sinful looking lips and tongue to clean his fingers of her juices. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, she nearly came again just watching him.

“Holy shit.” She mumbled as he smirked “Now how about I take care of you handsome?” She asked and he shook his head, leaning into her.

“As much as I’d like that mouth around my cock right now, that can wait until we get in the car.”


End file.
